


All Kinds Of Love

by Thoughtsinanutshell



Series: Sugarmints 2017 Calendar Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsinanutshell/pseuds/Thoughtsinanutshell
Summary: This was written for the January image for Sugarmints' 2017 Calendar.You can find the original work titled "New Beginnings" on here https://www.deviantart.com/sugarmints/art/new-beginnings-578812138 .





	All Kinds Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the January image for Sugarmints' 2017 Calendar. 
> 
> You can find the original work titled "New Beginnings" on here https://www.deviantart.com/sugarmints/art/new-beginnings-578812138 .

They had climbed the grassy hill that overlooked the city to watch Fireworks. The city below was a stream of lights, zig zagging across the roads, highways, alleys- basically the lights penetrated every inch of it. 

The girl gazed down at the city, the place she called home; both in awe and in sadness. Awe because the city was beautiful from afar. It is when you truly appreciate the beauty of it. Sadness because the light pollution prevented her from looking for constellations. It was difficult to see anything at night with so much light. 

As she pondered about the city, she felt a hand gently squeeze hers. She turned towards her companion who smiled at her. 

"We're here to look at that" he said, pointing towards the sky and the sparkles of gold, pink, silver and yellow. 

They had come to watch the Fireworks that night. He had invited her and she had said yes. She hadn't seen Fireworks in so long and never from such a vantage point. She'd always seen them from the comfort of her own home. This was a different experience; the wind blowing gently, the sounds of animals embracing the night. There was a sound within the silence and it felt good to be one with it. 

"Thank you for coming with me" He said softly, looking at her with his warm, brown eyes. It was like the look he gave her when they were together, but different. There was love in it of course, he still loved her, but differently now. Their connection was deeper, but not in a romantic sense. He loathed to call it spiritual, but it was close to that. She was his soulmate, and he hers, but they were both people who didn't believe you had to marry your soulmate. 

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you for inviting me"...she hesitated for a second, but spoke again. "Thank you for trusting me with what you told me. I'm sorry if I was someone you couldn't trust to tell this earlier." She looked sad and he knew why. He wrapped her in a hug, whispering into her blue black hair. 

"I never meant to hurt you and I needed to figure this out on my own...but" he took a moment to break the hug and take her hands in his. 

"I've always loved you and I still do. I can't think of anyone else who I would have been with other than you. I can't think of someone else who would love me still, after we've broken up. You helped me grow and I like to think that we both made each other better people."

"We did make each other better people. Now stop apologizing because we've been through this and we came to see fireworks" She said playfully, but he understood her sincerity. 

"You're right" he said sighing and smiling at the same time. 

He never though the human heart had the capacity to love and forgive, but through her he learned it was possible. He hope she would find another deserving of her love and affection, even though she expressed her desire not to date again. Maybe when the time was right, someone would come and they could make each other happy. If that was something she would be open to. If she wasn't, he would still support her through all the decisions and offer his friendship and advice, if she ever asked him for it. 

She never thought she would continue to be friends with her ex-partner, but here she was. She felt fortunate and blessed to have been with him for two years. She felt she had grown so much and learned so much. She did not regret their relationship at all. She was glad he found another to love and she was happy that she liked them as well. 

"Life had a funny way of working out" they both though as they shifted their gazes towards the colourfully lit sky above them.


End file.
